Tights (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Tights is the elder daughter of Dr. Briefs & Panchy and older sister of Bulma Appearance As a teen, Tights is a slim teenage girl with very long hair reaching down to her waist and large dark eyes. Unlike her sister and niece Bulla, Tights inherited her mother's blonde hair color. She wears a purple dress with ripped jeans that are to her thighs, has cowgirl boots, has bands around her wrists, and wears a purple hat. She is also seen wearing a colorful hat, a pearl necklace, a short cut maroon shirt, and blue jeans. She also briefly wore a bikini top and shorts with a towel wrapped around her head though it came off when she angrily pushed Jaco off a cliff after getting hit by his Elite Barrage. As an adult, she has shorter hair than when she was a teen. In her appearance in Dragon Ball Super, Tights wears overalls with a grey undershirt, grey earrings, and a blue pearl necklace. In Dragon Ball SF, she has a shaggy hairstyle and wears a pink turtle neck dress with brown capsule corp. boots. After her youth is rejuvenated, her hairstyle remains the same and she wears blue overalls with a green undershirt, yellow earrings, yellow wrist braclet, red pearl necklace and black sandels. 5ee54ff80a391c8034fdfb4818ebf393.jpg|Tights in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman TightsDBS.jpg|Tights in Dragon Ball Super Tights (Age 797).png|Tights in Dragon Ball SF Personality Tights is shown to be interested in sci-fi and writing. She is also shown to be insecure due to graduating from a university at age sixteen. Like her younger sister, Tights can sometimes act in a bratty, bossy fashion, and can become violent when angered. 'Jaco The Galactic Patrolman' Like the rest of her family, Tights is from West City. In Age 739, she was a body double planned to be on a rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. Tights is first seen being attacked by four muggers in East City, but is saved by Jaco. She is able to figure out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the Earth Police and Omori tries to pass him off as a foreigner from another country, but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio leave the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots. At Omori's island, Tights reveals that she is moving in at Omori's island and she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol An Azuki and the money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilot from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Dr. Brief knew Omori for his work in space-time research. This marks Omori's first meeting with Tights' younger sister, Bulma. In the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets and since then, Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her novel Chako the Space Policeman, based on Jaco himself, was a dud. She eventually settles on the island along with Omori and Katayude. Ten years after parting ways with her friends, in Age 749, her sister Bulma pays her a visit on the island for a temporary reunion and reveals that she is searching for a set of seven orbs with mysterious properties, which may be extraterrestrial in nature. 'Between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z' She along with the inhabitants on Earth are killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. She is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with everyone else including Earth. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Universe 6 Saga' In Age 779, Tights along with everyone on Earth are killed and later revived after Whis rewinds time briefly for Goku to defeat Golden Frieza. After the defeat of Golden Frieza, Tights was on her laptop at Omori's Island when she was contacted by Bulma. She was asked if she can get a hold of Jaco so Bulma can use his new spaceship to get to the center of the universe to track down the last Super Dragon Ball. 'Future Trunks and Universal Survival Saga' Tights appears in the manga version of the Future Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super. However, she is absent on this saga in the anime. One year later In Age 780, Tights was talking with Bulma on the phone about the birth of her daughter Bulla as Trunks tries to change Bulla's diaper. Tights offers to throw a celebration party for her niece but Bulma politely declines. Later after the Tournament of power, Tights attends a birthday party for Bulla along with her family and friends aboard Bulma's cruiseship. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga' During the events of Dragon Ball GT in Age 789, Tights along with most of the Earth are Infected by Tuffle Parasites by Baby and later cured by the Sacred Water. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure and After Future Saga' After the climatic battle with the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Tights is seen still living on Omori's Island. Tights and Jaco are informed of the events alogn with Goku leaving with Shenron and Vegeta going off to train with the Supreme Kais. she is heard scolding Jaco on the phoen along with her sister after he asks how old they are now. A year later in Age 791, Tights is seen visiting Bulma and Bulla while Trunks is off at work. Her youth is rejuvenated along with Bulma and the others after Vegeta uses Shenron mode to grant a wish after merging with the Black Star Dragon Balls and Ultimate Shenron. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Writer' - Her hobbies are reading and writing sci-fi adventure novels, motorbikes, and naps. *'Hero's Pose' - Jaco's Fighting Pose. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters